Dark Past
by Cssz
Summary: A young girl's nightmare... or is it?


**Disclaimer: Touhou Project belongs to Team Shanghai Alice and in no way do I claim ownership over it and its characters.**

First fic published here on this site, hope I get reviews.

* * *

><p>"O...nii...chan..."<p>

My eyes widened. As much as I wanted to call out to him; to stretch my arm out to him, my body restricted me, forcing me to curl up in a fetal position. I could only lay there -eyes closed as I covered my ears with both hands- trembling in fear and sobbing silently as he screamed in pain and pleaded for help.

Soon after, the room was filled with a sepulchral silence. I opened my eyes, shocked and mortified to see my brother on the floor, lifeless and barely recognisable...

And then slowly and gradually, I felt a strange presence in the room besides myself and my now-dead brother. I felt a cold, spine-tingling sensation on my neck, making every last hair stand on end. A slow, heavy and chilling breath from behind me...

Slowly I began to turn my head around... until I could see it, at the edge of my eye... I could glimpse its horrifying presence: a figure with long, faded-pink hair, dressed in white.

My heart skipped a beat and as I turned back to face the door, it appeared right before my very eyes. My legs shook so hard I dropped to the ground. The figure gazed upon me with its horrendous face; its mouth stitched from one end to the other, its face bloodied and heavily mutilated, its eyes but holes with blood all over, its skin burnt to the flesh, with drops of blood still trickling down its distorted face...

Gathering every last bit of courage I had left, I pushed myself to my feet and stormed out of the room, crying and screaming at the top of my lungs for help. That was my only choice. I would rather not just sit there on the ground, awaiting my demise.

"Papa!" I screamed as I saw my dearest father at the end of the hallway. Oh how happy I felt. Never before have I embraced such joy in my life. I ran over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head upon his abdomen, crying non-stop. And then I heard something dropping onto the floor...

Gulping, I opened my eyes and realised Papa's clothes were stained red. I kept telling myself not to look, yet I could not help it.

On the wooden-planked floor was a trail of blood, leading from my foot to a hairy, ball-like object inches away. My heart was pounding against my chest as I began looking up.

My eyes filled with shock as Papa's body collapsed on the floor... headless... And upon his beheaded body, stood the figure that was in my room, facing me...

A chilling scream pierced the walls of my home and before I knew it I was on the floor and everything blurred away...

I opened my eyes once again and Mama sat by my bed with her usual, warm smile. I told her everything that had happened. She then leaned close and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead, telling me not to worry...

"Mama... I love y-"

My voice stopped as Mama slowly withdrew herself from my bed, back to her original seated position prior. As she leaned back, what was once hidden behind her gradually came into view. And so revealed the hideous figure once again...

Mama's smile had lost its ability to bring me warmth and security. Her eyes began filling with worry and her smile faded, turning into a worried frown. Her palm rested upon my forehead and her worried expression grew worse by the second. My attempts to call out were rendered futile due to fear, coming out as a soft squeak; what more telling her that my living nightmare was right behind her.

The figure turned to Mama. Mama's eyes then widened. Her fingers on my forehead lifted slowly and bent back... all the way... one by one...

*crack*

Her hands began folding backwards and her arms in half.

*crack*

Such were her cries, so terrifying and unmentionable. She turned to face me, then began turning back... and turned… and turned...

The horrific screams grew distorted, slowly trailing into the void, the room now filled with only my sobbing. I forced myself to look away, turning to the other side...

...and there it lied, right beside me, under a pool of fresh red blood, smiling back at me…

* * *

><p>The girl awoke, panting furiously like an athlete right after a sprint. Sweat trickled down her cheeks, her nightgown soaking wet.<p>

"Yuyuko-sama!" the half-ghost came rushing in, apparently concerned about her princess.

"Oh, Youmu?" said the girl after catching her breath. "I'm fine..."

"You don't _look_ fine..."

"Yeah? But I am," said the girl to her attendant.

"Just reminiscing how it all began with a slight twist..." she began mumbling to herself. "Gorging them out so I can't see and harm another villager again, huh? Making sure I tell not another 'lie' again, huh? Then topping it all off with a grand barbecue on a stick? It's kinda ironic how monstrous and inhumane humans can be in reality sometimes, even towards other humans..."


End file.
